


Boy Who Murdered Love

by astrivikia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Fanvids, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanvideo I made a while back since there are far too few Chuck/Bryce ship vids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Who Murdered Love




End file.
